


Friends on the Town

by Chocopiggy



Series: Infinite Ironstrange [14]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Slice of Life, but a little, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy
Summary: Tony and Stephen on another date because they're cute.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Infinite Ironstrange [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Friends on the Town

Stephen had just emerged from a five-hour study binge, ripping up a set of notes after having successfully memorized them, so he wouldn’t be tempted to check them six times over later (he had a tendency to second-guess himself, despite the eidetic memory, and then mess up memorizing things later on in favour of mixing up random facts).

He would have continued onto the next week’s readings, being the dedicated college student he was, but hearing his phone ring from across the room, he decided that was as good a time as any to take a break. Standing up and stretching, he walked over and cheered up immediately at seeing the call display.

“Hey Tony, what’s up?”

“Nothing much Stephie. You busy?”

Stephen scoffed at the nickname. “I was just studying, why?”

“Because I’m at your front door.”

Stephen looked at the light oak dorm room door. “Front? There’s only one,” Stephen said smiling as he answered it, hanging up the phone. Seeing his boyfriend of two years, dressed casually (and adorably in Stephen’s mind) in blue jeans and a burgundy hoodie, hair fluffier than ever, made him grin wider.

Stephen had noted when they first started dating, the less gel Tony put in his hair, the more comfortable he was around them. Slicked back? Basically enemies. A little less? Acquaintances. Fluffy? Boyfriends.

Tony smirked. “Not unless you count the window,” he replied half-jokingly.

Stephen rolled his eyes. “You wanna come in? I was just reading up on the restoration of _The Night Watch,_ ” (Stephen could curse colleges for requiring some artsy elective in order to graduate).

Tony squinted, pretending to consider the offer. “Hmm, as _fascinating_ as that sounds, I was thinking of taking you out instead.”

Stephen was feeling easy that night. Usually he’d at least attempt to stay in and get some extra work done, but art history felt more than a little exasperating that night. “Yeah alright. Where are we heading?” he said, grabbing a green jacket while Tony stood in the doorway of Stephen’s room, leaning against the doorjamb, to complement the white turtleneck and black jeans he was already wearing.

“I’m thinking dinner, than a walk?”

Stephen felt himself blush hearing the earnestness in Tony’s voice. He swallowed. “Sounds perfect.”

Despite going out so much with each other over the two years they’ve been together, these ‘dates’ (Stephen thought the word sounded so trivial for what they were actually doing) never ceased to lose their spark, being the best of friends already with just added benefits.

Tony ended up choosing some corner pizza joint for dinner, the coziness of it contributing to the two boys’ already maxed-out comfort in each other’s company. They shared a veggie pizza and buffalo wings sitting in one of the booths, lights dimmed above them.

Luckily the restaurant staff were so concerned with filling the orders of rioting families they didn’t have time to blink twice at two guys having dinner together. Stephen couldn’t count the number of times he and Tony had faced problems from others regarding their non-platonic relationship, unfortunately.

Afterwards, Stephen and Tony walked down a street where all kinds of shops lined either side, from the butcher’s to a clothing store whose entire display was a collection of chiffon dresses.

Upon arriving back at Stephen’s dorm room, before Tony could drive back to his own apartment, Stephen realized how quickly their night had come and gone. Just feeling the peck on his cheek from Tony before noting his immediate departure, and not wanting it to end so soon, he propositioned Tony.

“Not gonna stay the night?” He cringed at the uncertainty in his voice, not at all representative of what he truly felt.

Tony turned around from where he was walking to his car. “Really Stephen?” he grinned.

Stephen blushed further, stammering and embarrassed he could be flustered so easily after so long, a fact Tony took great advantage of to Stephen’s dismay.

Swallowing, he answered, “it’s the least I could do. Tonight was so wonderful after all.”

At that Tony properly beamed, and the two headed inside for a movie-marathon they only half-paid attention to, choosing to focus on simpler, more hands-on pastimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my guys, gals and non-binary pals!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little fic. Just some fluff because world events are not the greatest, and it's okay to seek a little solace in happy things.
> 
> Hope you're doing well. Stay safe, wash your hands. 💛
> 
> Instagram: @itschocopiggysart  
> Tumblr: chocopiggy.tumblr.com


End file.
